Past Indiscretions
by Feanaro Erumaren
Summary: They always seem to catch up with us, don't they? Slash, don't like don't read, WillOrig. Char., willabeth briefly, Orig. Char.WillJack. EPILOGUE UP, one last slashy threesome. Warning, SAD AND TWISTED ENDING FOR LIZZIE.
1. An End To Love Unending

"Will, I need to talk to you." Elizabeth Swann entered Will's cabin and stood meekly in the doorway, her eyes cast downward at the creaky boards below her. She looked up slightly when Will didn't respond and found him sitting in the window seat, staring out the porthole and holding his knees up to his chin like a small boy. She went and sat beside him sighing. Reaching out and touching his cheek, she turned his face toward her, her fingers tingling at the feel of his stubble against her delicate fingers, but his haunted eyes never left the sea outside, never stopped flickering across the waves and hoping for a sign of Jack…"Will, there's something I need to tell you." She swallowed and shuddered as those eyes, empty and desolate, met her own. "It's about Jack's death…" Suddenly, he was interested, and anger and jealousy flared up in her breast. Why did it take a mention of Jack these days to make him happy? To hold his interest for more than a second. She took an almost vindictive pleasure in telling him her dirty little secret.

"I know you saw us kissing…" Will flinched and looked away again. "Well, it was a trick…I kissed him so that I could use a manacle and lock him against the mast." He looked at her again, his eyes going from empty, to disbelieving, to angry…His face locked in a frown and he glared at her. He could infer the rest, there was no need to say anything more.

"What?" The single word was filled with so much wrath, so much sadness, that Elizabeth regretted her cruelty immediately. She looked away and bit her lip, and suddenly felt a stinging pain fly against the side of her face. As she fell to the ground, she knew that she deserved this…She begged for more, her voice cracking with unshed tears, but Will simply stood and stared down at her, the look in his eyes black and bordering on hatred.

"I did it for us…" she sobbed.

"Oh really?" he spat. "You killed the only real friend we had left for _us_? Please, tell me how that works out in your feeble brain, Elizabeth?"

"I was falling for him, Jack, and I didn't want him getting in the way of our plans…And anyway, the Kraken would have killed us-"

"Then we should have died, damn you!" he yelled, his voice booming in the small room. Elizabeth had never seen him like this before…So angry, so commanding…almost like Jack himself…"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up, I said!" He gripped her arm painfully and pulled her to her feet, dragging her from the room. The Pearl's crew aboard the stolen ship they were on watched him in stony silence. The man they had silently declared their interim captain had to deal with this on his own. He walked her to the prow of the ship and lifted her in his arms, and looked into her eyes, conflicted. She clung to him, afraid of this new and unpredictable Will Turner. Captain Will Turner. "You called me Jack in there." He said the words with no expression at all, and merely looked at her, closing himself away, his emotions , his thoughts…

"No, I-"

"Yes, you did. You said, 'I was falling for him, Jack, and I didn't want him getting in the way of our plans.'" He smirked, a horribly sad twist of his lips that left Elizabeth shivering. She had too close her eyes. It was a Pirate's smile…"Is that how you feel about me? Who knows when you'll change your mind and decide that I need to get out of you and Jack's way?" He stepped closer to the prow and held her above the water leagues below. "Maybe I should send you to World's End to explore these feelings with Jack? But how could he want you when you betrayed him…and me as well. So you would die alone and unwanted..." Elizabeth clung to him. "Although, maybe I'd rescue you as well..." but he looked skeptical.

"I never betrayed you, Will! Don't you see, I did this so I wouldn't betray you!" She clawed into his shirt and held him close so she wouldn't fall. Her erratic breathing returned to normal as he stepped away from the ship's edge. He stood her on her feet and pulled her close, kissing her harshly so that she could taste the sea salt, the bitterness, the jealousy and anger at her deceptions on his lips. He pushed her away roughly as her hand reached up to twine in his hair. Once again, Elizabeth found herself on the deck, looking up at the man who truly had earned the name "Bootstrap" Bill Turner from Jack…

"When you betrayed my Captain, you betrayed me." There was a murmur of assent from the crew members who had been watching with bated breath. He raised his eyes to them, and a glimmer of happiness, a sliver of peace of mind shivered its way into his eyes, and he smiled like the Captain he had become. "Men, I say we make for the closest port possible. I want this sea snake off our ship before she can send me packing to World's End as well." He looked down at her, ignoring the yells and preparatory commands being sent across ship. "You will be gone before we rescue Jack. I won't have you ruining this, deciding what's best for everyone. You made a choice that wasn't yours, and now I'm making a choice."

"Will, please, don't do this!" She scrabbled across the deck and grabbed the hem of his shirt. "He looked down at her in disgust. "I love you."

"And you love Jack Sparrow as well, but somehow, that didn't stop you from killing him. Someone take her to the brig," he shouted imperiously before walking across deck, disappearing into his cabin and slamming the thick door shut.

_**A Few days Later...**_

He hated her. Any love that might have festered after he saw her kiss Jack had dissipated with her confession. And now he could freely focus on his feelings for the Pirate…His Captain. He had been dreaming about Jack for the past few nights, of what it might be like to follow the open seas with the man standing next to him, always laughing and drinking…But inevitably, Elizabeth always appeared, wearing Will's guilt like expensive perfume…Will missed the pirate, missed the eunuch jokes even…He would give anything to hear Jack's voice. But they would reach World's End any day now, and Elizabeth was out of his way. They had set her adrift near some island with a generous amount of food and water. She would live, although Will didn't think she deserved to. He could finally explore his itching need for Captain Jack Sparrow…

"Cap'n Turner! Ship off the starboard, sir!" came the First Mate's voice from outside his door. "They're waving the white flag, sir. Do we dock with them or plunge on, Cap'n sir?"

"Dock, mate. Let's see what they want." He sighed and stood, tossing on his shirt and boots, and leaving his cabin, head up.

Will watched in shock as five people boarded his ship. He stood next to Captain Teague, Jack's father and they gaped openly as Elizabeth Swan and four strange pirates walked up to them. The tallest among them was a man with the darkest skin Will had ever seen, not black, but damn near. His dreadlocks reminded Will of Jack's, but they were far neater and held back in a loose ponytail that hung down his straight back. He wore the required pirate's shirt and a dark green fitted waistcoat, form-fitting brown suede pants and brown knee boots. His eyes were chocolate brown, and penetrated Will, who felt he was being appraised for sale.

"Are you the Captain on this ship?" the man asked, his voice a cultured British tenor. It was so at odds with the man's disreputable profession that Will almost laughed, and then remembered that he was a cultured man as well, and no one had expected him to ever join the Pirate ranks.

"I am. Captain Bill Turner. Might I ask who you are, sir?" he asked commandingly, treading the line between rudeness and impatient curiosity.

"I have many names along the coasts of Africa and England, in Asia and the Americas…But my name of choice is Jesse Greengage. Captain Jesse Greengage of _Poseidon's Blessing._" Will felt Captain Teague shift suddenly, and cough behind his hand. Greengage's attention turned itself upon the older man, and his eyes widened slightly before he regained his composure. His lip curled and he inclined his head. "Hello, Teague. Going after your son? Are you sure there's enough glory involved for you to have contact with him?"

"Hello, Jesse." Captain Teague suddenly looked old and tired, and he turned away "I'll be in me cabin, Will. I wish to speak to ye later, if'n ye don't mind?" Will nodded and the old man silently walked away, sparing Greengage one final glance before disappearing below deck. How the two men knew each other could wait. Will's eyes returned to Elizabeth. She stood proudly, her eyes cold and defiant, her hair knotted and greasy, windswept. She said nothing, but looked back at Will, anger a flinty gleam in her eyes. They shared the bond of two people that had betrayed each other, their love was as nothing now, they both knew it.

"Captain Turner?" Will glanced back at Greengage, his eyebrow knotted and his mouth set in a grim line. "We are here to offer you our help in searching for Captain Jack Sparrow. He is a dear friend of mine, and I wish to see him safely returned to this world. I have been to World's End…It is not pleasant…" He shuddered and then shook himself. "Miss Swain has told us of his peril."

"Miss Swain? How would anyone on your crew know-" He cut off and looked at Elizabeth. "Miss Swain?" he ground out. She nodded, and Will felt his bile rise. How many lies had she told this man?

"We found Miss Swain floating in the sea. She said she couldn't bear the thought of life without the man she loved, and then she made us aware of her history. That she was a galley wench aboard the Pearl, and that she had taken a life boat from the wreckage of the Pearl when it crashed and was attempting to find land. Her story was accepted because she had enough food for weeks, so she obviously had prepared herself for a long voyage. She told us she was certain that you would go after Jack because you cared for him so much and she was right, thank God." He smiled in relief. So Elizabeth couldn't bear life without Jack Sparrow..."Well, what do you say, Captain Turner?"

Will's eyes never left Greengage's, although he could feel Elizabeth's eyes smoldering against the side of his face defying him to refute her story. Almost as if she wanted him to, but he knew that this would be listed as a mutiny against her Captain, and she would probably be killed. Suddenly, Will wanted her alive for a little longer. He wanted to watch her suffer.

"Well, I say, bring your men aboard, and have a drink, Captain Greengage. I have to go and attend to Captain Teague, but I'll hope to have more words with you later. Thank you for bringing them, Miss Swain," he mocked coldly. "We need all the help we can get," he walked up to her, grasped her hand in his and kissed it, his eyes never breaking from her. "Elizabeth." He whispered it against her skin.

"Lizzie," she replied, and Will flinched and dropped her hand. Lizzie...the name Jack had given her...He couldn't really fault her as he had accepted the Captain's nickname as well...Greengage watched the exchange, unable to hear their whispers, but sure something was amiss. He had already been suspicious of this Swain woman…Yes, he and Captain Turner would be having words later to ascertain the real story. He couldn't help but notice the steely looks the whole of the crew gave her as she stood, proud and defiant. He exchanged a glance with his first mate and smirked, then eyed Captain Turner again. So this was, as the sea rumors told, Jack's new bed warmer. He watched Will walk away and admired the view, but smirked as he did so, for reasons that were his own. He made ready for his men to board.

A/N: Okay, Chapter One is up. You like? Read and review so I can let the plot unfold. My other stories are still on, but this one popped into my head and I had to write it! Plus, PotC needs more black people, LOL. Further chapters involve ratting Lizzie out, some graphic angry sex between her and Will, the seduction of Captain Turner, and the Rescue of Jack and further seduction, and even more ratting out…ahem, I mean plot resolution! Stay tuned. Next chappie Tomorrow if I can't hold it in!


	2. The Truth Comes Out Somewhat

A/N: I really love writing this so chapters will come really fast unless I get writer's block. Someone review, and without ruining the movie for me, give me an accurate description of World's End please?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Carribean, Will Turner, Jack sparrow or anyone except Captain Jesse Greengage as played by ME!

Chapter 2

When he could no longer bear the merriment above deck, Captain Jesse Greengage went in search of Will Turner's cabin. He smiled. The sea at night was a glorious thing, the lanterns shining across the shining deck. His thoughts returned to Will Turner. He wondered if he had taken Jack's cabin. Greengage sighed…It was what he himself would have done, but he remembered that cabin intimately and he hope Will had not taken up residence there. His resolve was already unraveling with his anger at all the duplicity on this ship. His men had gleaned some of the truth from various sources in the crew, old friends, relatives and such…But not enough. Greengage wanted to know everything. So he took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Captain's cabin, hoping against hope that Will wouldn't be inside, but knowing somewhere inside that he would be.

The door unlatched and swung inward, Will's eyes empty as he simply turned away and went back to his seat.

"I knew you would come soon." He plopped down in his seat, sitting in it properly, back straight, eyes on the other Captain. Jack used to sit in that chair, thought Greengage solemnly. But always with his legs splayed over the side, his hair hanging over the other side. And, Greengage thought, cracking a small smile, usually with a large mug of rum in one hand, the other gesticulating wildly. "What are you smiling at?"

"Remembering." He looked around the room and found that Will hadn't changed a thing, except to hang all of his clothing next to Jack's in the Captain's closet. "He is a glorious man, is he not?" He glanced at Will again, venturing further into the cabin.

"What does that mean?" asked Will defensively.

"Nothing, just this. Don't underestimate his ability to feel." Will looked at him, confused but unwilling to show it. "Tell me the truth, Will. There is something between Miss Swann and yourself, am I correct in guessing?" Will jumped at the name, alert and eyes wide. "My crew has been snooping. I am angry, but I will not withdraw my friendship from you unless you have hurt me in some way."

"Elizabeth Swann and I met Jack-"

"Yes, I know. A Mr. James Norrington has been spreading the tale. What he fails to mention is the emotional tie between you and Miss Swann."

"And Jack, as well," Will whispered bitterly. "She is in love with both of us. You know she was not a scullery wench as she said." Jesse nodded, remaining silent as he sat on Jack's bed, almost shuddering with the remembered nights in this bed. He lay back against the headboard and pulled his legs up, crossing them lazily. "She and I have gone on a couple of voyages with Jack, and she has gained feelings for him. We were betrothed before that, and I never knew this…And when the Kraken came, which I assume she told you about," he asked. The other Captain nodded. "When it came, we abandoned ship. Jack was to come with us. I wouldn't let him go down with the Pearl. Can you understand that? I couldn't!" He stood and paced the room, his story reaching Greengage's ears, but Will was plainly rationalizing the whole tale to himself. "But she took the choice out of my hands, out of everyone's hands. She trapped him, left him." His wild eyes flew back to the tall man in Jack's bed. "She kissed him to distract, then she chained him to the mast and came overboard like nothing had happened. I saw the kiss, but looked away and missed the rest."

Greengage's eyes flashed with fury and he stood, he and Will suddenly joined in their fury at Elizabeth Swann.

"She's the reason he's at World's End?" He clenched his fist at his side as his other hand flew to the hilt of his sword. "You shanghaied her? That's why she was floating at sea?" Will nodded. "And I rescued her. For that I am sorry, Captain Turner." Greengage shook his head and went to Will, laying a hand on his shoulder. Will looked up at him curiously.

"Why are you so furious? It can't just be because of her mutiny. A Captain would normally just kill her and not think twice, but you….You want what I want. You want her to suffer…" Will whispered. "Why?"

"I am about to be completely and utterly honest with you, Will. Because for the last ten years, I have been in love with Captain Jack Sparrow." Will gaped and fell back into the chair, silenced. "It seems this is the night for long explanations." He sighed and sat on the bed again. "Jack and I met in Tortuga fifteen years ago. We were really just boys then, but dreamed of the sea, and that's what drew us together. Jack was fifteen, and I was twelve. For three years, he stayed in Tortuga and tried to make a living. Tried, and failed. I found out later that he stayed until I was ready to leave with him. He thought I would never be, or that I wouldn't want to go when he thought I was. But I would follow Jack Sparrow anywhere." His anger fell away and he smiled at memories. "Jack was finally ready to leave, and he left. Never said goodbye. I was fifteen, he was eighteen. I joined a crew as cabin boy and sailed the sea, hoping for a glimpse of my Jack." He smiled. "I didn't see him for two years later, when he tried to steal the ship I worked on. He was twenty, and was the dashing devil you know today, except his hair was long and luxuriant, chestnut brown in a braid down his back. He tried to take on the entire ship alone." Will laughed and Jesse started, having almost forgotten Will was there. Will was the happiest he had ever been. This man's presence was strangely comforting, and he was learning more about Jack…

"I'm sorry, don't let me interrupt." Will sighed, motioning for Jesse to continue. "It just sounds like him."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it? He's always been dreadfully impulsive, if sometimes a little much so." Jesse. "But he was at wit's end. He had fallen in with Davey Jones, and cheated the Captain out of serving, and taken his little holiday eight years early…" Jesse smirked. "But he saw me, and he called parley. It was like old times again, having him on that ship. Eventually, he gained the love of the crew, and called for a mutiny against the old captain, and so here we have most of the same crew." He waved his arm, indicating the crew aboard ship that had been temporarily divested of their home and Captain. "They love him, and they love you, apparently. They would never serve you unless they thought Jack cared for you as well."

"You're telling me, that all these men know you?"

"Yes. I was Jack's faithful cabin boy for the next eight years, although I was really too old to be considered such. Anyway, then came his mad fixation with the Pearl. I told him I loved him and that I refused to see him on this mad errand. He shanghaied me off the coast of some island and I haven't seen him or any of these men since."

"What? Why? What happened to you then?" Will was on the edge of his seat, like a boy hearing stories at bedtime.

"I started hallucinating. In these hallucinations I learned of Jack's true feelings. He loved me as well, but he loved adventure too, and he didn't think I'd be happy watching him defy death." He sighed. "But I would've been. I would have done it with him." Will nodded his understanding. "So, I prayed to whatever God there is up there for an answer. Suddenly, a ring washed up on the shore. This ring." He held it up for Will to see. It was made of a silver band, curved around, and in the space where any sensible blacksmith would have joined the ends was a single, perfect saltwater pearl. The metal was as smooth as the pearl itself. "I put it on and it fit perfectly, and it reminded me of Jack with all his rings…" He smiled and looked down at it, twisting it around his finger. "I'm not as hard as I should be for a Captain. I'm hard enough when I have to be I suppose…but the ship takes care of itself…" He smiled. "Jack got his magic ship, I've heard, and I got mine. One that's enabled me to find you, and through you, find Jack again."

"Why are you being so honest with me?" Will asked. He was curious about the ship, but he stilled his questions. Jesse might or might not want to disclose its mythos. "And what about Jack's father. You don't seem to like him very much."

"Jack will tell you one day, maybe. I think he would tell you anything if you but asked, Master Turner. And as to why I'm being so honest, there are two reasons." Will nodded.

"And they are?"

"Because you love Jack. Don't deny it." He saw Will rise to protest. "I can see it in your eyes, even as you prepare to deny it. You may not want to, but it matters little because it has happened." He stood now, and came closer to Will, his breath hot on the other man's face as the tall Captain leaned down. "And I am willing to share him with you, if he loves you as well." He laid his lips against Will's and was surprised when Turner kissed back.

"Even without Jack involved, you're an attractive man, Captain Turner…And simply put, I want to bed you." He straddled Will, throwing aside his Captain's demeanor. "Excuse me if I'm a little wanton, but it's been a while since I've had a man. I haven't desired anyone since Jack…"

"So you want to bed me?" Will sucked in air. "I've never been with a man before…I guess it would be prudent to learn the basics from you, Captain Greengage…But this is happening rather suddenly. I only met you today…" He moaned as Greengage bit his lip.

"Understood. I'll be on my ship if you change your mind tonight. If not, then my crew will depart with yours whenever you prepare to go, and we will get to know each other."

"Wait, I don't know if we have rations enough for an entire second crew…and what of your ship? I should think it was quite important to you."

"My crew consists of five, or four as I no longer consider Miss Swann a member of my crew. And you needn't worry about my confronting her. I will not, although it will take every ounce of my control." Will nodded, unable to speak, his desire for 'Lizzie's prolonged suffering returning. "We will just maintain that I know nothing. As for _Poseidon's Blessing, _I told you, the ship takes care of itself. One day, I shall take you for a sail." He chuckled, and exited the room, rearranging his slightly rumpled clothing, his masculine laughter trailing behind him.

"A crew of four…to steer a full-sized ship?" Will wondered aloud. What kind of magic was involved with that ship? And why was Captain Teague not happy to see an old friend's of Jack's? He had to see the Captain…Three Captains on one ship, and soon to be four…This was going to be highly interesting. He straightened his own clothes and left the room, to search out Captain Teague.


	3. An Unexpected Viewer

"Captain Teague?" Will entered the man's cabin quietly, wary. It was dark, except for a single candle on the man's bedside table. Captain Teague was leaned over an old ragged piece of parchment. He looked up at Will, suddenly alert, shoving the paper away in his vest. The man stood, reminding Will suddenly of Jack. They shared many of the same mannerisms…

"Yes, my boy. I told ye to come and talk to me, didn't I?" he chuckled, nervous. He pulled a chair out of the shadows and Will sat, Teague returning to his own seat.

"Captain Greengage just left my cabin…he told me some interesting stories about Jack and himself…" He gulped as the Captain stiffened. "That they were lovers…and other such nonsense."

"That boy never could hold his tongue around a pretty face," Teague growled. He shook his head and spat into a corner, Will looking on in wonder. "Why are ye asking me about him?"

"I just want to know what the chances are that he finds Elizabeth, and then decides he wants me and-" he silenced the words pouring from his mouth as Captain Teague's interest lit up his face.

"Ah, so we come to the real matter. He's offered to share himself with you?" the older man laughed.

"And both of us with Jack." Will sighed and smiled at the other man's mirth. His confusion was relieving itself, and he could almost breathe again. "But, Captain Teague, before I did, I had to know why you hated him." Teague's laughter stopped immediately and he eyed Will suspiciously. "I mean, you were suddenly so uncomfortable the moment he stepped foot on board."

"I don't hate him, lad…Just seein' him after so long makes me sad…Makes me remember how I neglected Jack as a child…They were more brothers than anything until puberty hit Jess, and he started to return what Jack had been starting to feel for him…And then Jack took to lusting after the sea, just as I did…" The pirate suddenly looked tired and he sat down, his face edged in shadow and flickering candlelight. "And he stupidly left Jess behind…Makes me realize how much like me Jack really is, ye know?" His eyes met Will. "He knows it. That's why he said what he said to me. It does seem to be all about glory with my son and I, doesn't it. Glory and gold…"

"He told me not to underestimate Jack's ability to feel. What did he mean by that?" Will looked up at Captain Teague who came to stand over him.

"A ship full of men, and that Swann girl, and ye've fallen for Jack as well haven't ye? That's why ye're so torn up about what she did…" He sighed and knelt next to Will. "He means, that Jack is truly his father's son. Most of the time he hides his feelin's behind rum and foolery, but he really does have a heart, Jack. And it ain't a pirate's heart. He can be hurt just as easily as you, or Miss Swann," he said quietly, watching Will flinch at her name and look away. "Ye may not love her anymore, but ye can't hate her either, can ye?"

"That's what makes it so hard to see her. I try, and I want her to be in as much pain as I am, as much pain as Jack was in…but I can't hate her." He sighed. "But I want her to suffer."

"And she will, son. None of us can possibly know how yet, but she will. Women of her ilk always do. Maybe she already is." Teague smiled. "Co on, son, buck up. Go and find that Captain of yours. Take him up, Jack would like nothing better than the two men he loves to get to know each other and stand by his side."

"Thank you, Captain Teag-" He stopped when he realized what the Captain had said. He was already on the other side of the threshold and the Captain was leaning out his door, grinning cheekily. "What did you just say?" Captain Teague tapped the inside of his nose and slammed the door in Will's face, raucous laughter sounding as he did so. Will raised his hand to knock and demand re-entry, but decided against it. He decided to listen to the old pirate and find Captain Greengage.

_**Meanwhile..**_

Said Captain paced his cabin, berating himself for his reckless actions. He had thrown himself at Will like some sort of lovesick child…No wonder the other man was hesitant. He sighed and began disrobing. His vest and shirt came off before he was interrupted by a furtive knock at his door.

"Come in," he called gruffly over one shoulder as he freed his hair from the leather thong that held it bound. He shook it loose until his dreadlocks hung loose and wavy over his shoulders and he turned to greet whoever it was that had entered his cabin. His eyes went wide.

Will Turner was staring openmouthed at Jess Greengage, his eyes wide. Damn, this man was beautiful. Sculpted…well, everything greeted his hungry eyes. Greengage was obviously more muscular than Jack Sparrow, but he wasn't more or less beautiful. He was gorgeous in a clean sort of way. There were a few scars across his dark skin, but they weren't mars on his surface, they only added to the rugged quality of this mysterious pirate captain.

"Wonderful ship you have here, Captain Greengage." Will stammered the words as he stepped forward, extending a hand. "I'd like to talk to you about it…" Greengage smiled silently. Talk he had said…Well, he and Will would talk, if that's what the other man wanted. Just having Will Turner in the same room was a new log on the flame of his desire.

"Alright. You must have many questions. Let me explain the ship itself, and then you may ask anything I don't answer.: Will nodded and stumbled forward, seeing there were no chairs in the room. Greengage smirked and gestured toward the bed. Will sat on the trunk at its foot, making Jess smile even wider. "Well, as you must have noticed, the ship isn't made of wood. It is made of shell, like the inside of a clam, grayish on its exterior and rainbow colored on it's innards." He pointed at the walls which Will only took into account for a moment. "Any fixtures such as the Captain's wheel, and mast and such are made of some strong sort of driftwood, basically unbreakable. Stoves and things are as normal, of course. My bed is driftwood, and the mattress was a net full of seaweed, but it made me itch, so most of the furniture has been replaced. Sails are made of woven fish hides of some sort, stronger than normal, quite a spectacle in the sunlight, if you hadn't noticed-" he explained, but Will cut him off.

"What about the crew. I saw no one on board, and yet I hear commands being whispered…Is this some sort of ghost ship?"

"No…It…" He fumbled around for the right words, sitting down next to Will, who fought the urge to scoot away a few inches. "The ship itself is…a kind of autonomous collective…It does everything itself. I only have a crew because I wouldn't want to rattle around alone on it." He chuckled, suddenly more relaxed. In private, Will noticed, Jess seemed less like a pirate captain and more like a nervous boy on his first date…"It saves on fuel, its basically a free ride. We only have to steer and cook. But you didn't really come here to talk about _Poseidon's Blessing_, though, did you?" He glanced at Will Turner and smiled as the other Captain looked away, trying to remain unexpressive. He reached over, grabbed Will's chin gently and turned the younger man's face back toward him. "What did you come here for, Captain?"

Will pulled away and stood, walking toward the door. He cleared his throat and placed his hand on the door knob. He heard slight rustling motions and he knew he had to get out of here, or he would do something foolish…Jack wouldn't want both of them…would he? He pulled open the door, but it was closed by the dark hand of Captain Greengage. He leaned his weight upon that hand, just above Will's head and folded his body against the brunette's back…his naked body. Will could feel the weight of Greengage's erection against his buttocks, and its heat made him press back against it slightly. He moaned, but clamped his mouth shut on the sound, leaning his head on the door, using its abrasiveness to return himself to his senses. Greengage leaned in over Will's shoulder, his hair tickling the shorter man's shoulder. He kissed and licked the sensitive skin there, breathing warm air on the moistened skin.

"What did you come here for, William?" Will took his hand off the doorknob and stood back against Greengage. He rubbed himself against the heated skin of Greengage's groin and smirked.

"This…All of this…" He turned to the Captain and leaned back against the door again, his arms reaching around Jess's waist, pulling them together so that Will could feel their needs throbbing in time against each other. "I want to know what it feels like…I need to know…" He reached down with one hand and wrapped it around the taller Captain's member. Squeezing tightly, he looked up at Greengage, whose eyes had closed in ecstasy. The Captain pulled away and, leaving Will's hand on his erection, he pulled the other man into a deep kiss. Moving slowly backward, they ended up next to the Captain's bed. Their tongues fought a passionate battle, and when Greengage finally pulled away, his eyes were glazed over. "You taste innocent…but we shall soon fix that." He smiled darkly and reached back with both hands, removing the thong from Will's hair, freeing it and combing it with his fingers. "Never wear it up like this again, do you hear? You are beautiful…" Will nodded and sighed at the feeling of those long, strong fingers against his scalp.

Will thought to himself as those fingers touched him, disrobing him….He had never once thought he would place himself so willingly into the hands of another man, especially so soon after meeting him…It had taken him months to even admit what he felt for Jack Sparrow, and now here he was, about to make love to someone else.

"Perfect," breathed Captain Greengage as he knelt before Will, his eyes roving the lean, tanned body with its sparse lines of hair…He turned his eyes on the treasure before him. It was beautiful, the flesh bright red with the force of Will's arousal, its head nearly purple. The testicles hung low and heavy, and Jess wondered just how long it had been for Will. He took it all into his mouth without giving the other man any notice, and Will's eyes flew open as he cried out and looked down at the top of Greengage's head. The Captain relished the taste of Will in the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could of the paler man, moving up and down, sucking harshly. His hand squeezed a path after his lips, teasing Will closer and closer to the edge. Will began to thrust his hips back and forth and moan softly. His body tensed and he was nearing his release when Jess pulled away and stood up.

"On the bed," he whispered, his voice husky, barely a growl. He sat down and waited.

"No. Not yet. I want to try…" He pushed Jess back on the bed and clambered onto the mattress between his thighs. He nervously took the dark shaft in his fist and began dragging his tongue over the warm flesh slowly. His eyes flickered up and met Greengage's. They maintained eye contact until Will closed his mouth over its tip, and then attempted to take as much of it into his mouth as possible. He closed his eyes and relaxed, only opening them when he felt thick, curly hair tickling his moustache. He pulled back, suddenly needing to breathe, saliva pouring from his mouth down the dark skin. He felt an ache in his throat and knew he shouldn't have tried so much so soon, but he would take all the pain in the world to preserve the look of erratic pleasure on Jess's face. "What now?" Will said, cupping the flesh underneath Jess's shaft.

"Will…" He reached into the drawer of the table beside his bed and pulled out a small latched jar. He opened it and set it on the bed. "Trade places with me." There was a moment of motion and soon Will lay where Jess had, the dark skinned Captain looming over him, his dreadlocks framing his beautiful face and muscular shoulders. He gave the jar to Will. "Spread it over me. Be thorough," he whispered, his eyes flashing full of lust. Will reached in three fingers and then gripped the Captain with them, smoothing the oil over the entire surface of his ache. He coated as much of it as he could reach and then pulled back, reaching down to coat himself. Greengage stopped him, whispering "Not yet. I'll do that myself when the time comes." He took the jar from Will, reached in three fingers of his own and then placed one on the hot opening underneath his organ. He slid it in, curling and extending it gently, making Will writhe and moan.

"More…Please, Jess, more…" He ground his hips against Greengage's hand as the man added a second finger, scissoring it inside his heat, then a third. Will ignored the jagged shot of pain and the discomfort and reveled in the pleasure. He moaned increasingly louder, and sighed in protest when the fingers disappeared. He looked up at Jess and smiled.

"Are you ready, Captain Turner?"

"Aye, Captain Greengage, I'm ready…" He lay his head back as Greengage placed himself at Will's entrance and began to ease his way in. Will moaned and pushed against the Captain, wanting more of the exquisite burning feeling he was experiencing. Subconsciously, Will wrapped his legs around Greengage's waist, improving the angle, and curling his fingers in the other man's dreadlocks.

"Will, on second thought, I don't know how easy it will be to share you with Jack…" he whispered when he was fully sheathed inside of Turner. "But I'm willing to do it if you are…"

"I am." Will moaned. "Now, please, if you don't start moving, I'm going to explode…"

"Oh, you're going to explode alright." He began thrusting in and out of Will, their moans gaining in volume until neither one could take the pressure building between them. Greengage gripped Will's erection and began pumping it furiously until Will bucked upward harshly and shrieked out Jesse's name so loud that neither of them heard the door creak open. Neither of them heard the soft clack of boots as they crossed the boards to splay their owner on the chest at the foot of the bed, then restlessly stand again to stand next to the bed.

"Will, I hope I can taste this paradise everyday with you…" He began to thrust faster and faster and pump Will even harder. "But I can't draw this out anymore than we have, not right now…" He closed his eyes and threw his head back. Will opened his eyes and looked up, his eyes meeting brown ones over Greengage's shoulder. He gasped and then cried out.

"Jack!" He flung his seed across Jess's stomach and hand, and then Greengage turned his head a fraction of an inch and Jack Sparrow caught him in a rough kiss as the Captain filled Will with the very essence of himself. The orgasm seemed to last forever until finally Jess drew out and away from Will, leaving him cold, and closed his fists in Jack's shirt, kissing him intimately, a lover long remembered. He pulled away and they both smiled at each other, Jack running a hand over Jess's hair lovingly. Neither one of them seemed to remind the abrupt interruption.

"It's nice to see my boys getting along so well, and I would join ye, but we have a spot of trouble…"

"How did you get-" Will moaned, still shaking and out of breath.

"I used the Pearl to escape World's End…Sailed it all on me lonesome. But Norrington got at World's End afore ye, and now he's dead…" He sighed. "Jones has got 'is heart back, and we either have to fight him or run. Savvy?" Jack smiled at the naked men and rubbed his hand across his trousers. "Ye might want to get up, or he'll catch us…and in a very compromising position as well."

Both men stood and began getting dressed.

"We fight." Will and Jess looked at each other and then nodded a silent assent to Jack's statement. "The crew is at the ready, all three ships are equipped for war I assume." Greengage and Turner nodded again. "Then have some men man the Pearl, and we can take down Davy Jones from our own home decks, side by side." They would destroy Davy Jones as a trio, and no one would keep the two of them from each other or Jack.

A/N: A lot of people have read but only one has reviewed. Please, do so! I need some more ideas for the last few chapters. Help Me! I have a basic train of thought but gimme some good plot twists, and if no one reviews, I may not have any time to update! By the way, thanks to all those who added me to their favorites!


	4. Past Indiscretions Resolved

-1Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long, I had some girl issues I had to deal with…But anyways, back on track with the climactic continuation!**

Chapter 4-The Heart of the Flying Dutchman

Will, Jack and Jess ran out onto the deck, their eyes wild and alert. Will went to Gibbs to discern the status of the situation, while Jack and Jess stood watching him.

"He's made a good captain in your absence, Jack. And now he has his own ship." He smiled and looked at the other pirate, their eyes full of irony and love.

"Three captains, one bond." Jack kissed Jess Greengage and took a running leap across the space between Will's ship and the _Black Pearl_, landing for once on his feet. Jess also jumped ship onto _Poseidon's Blessing_, his crew already preparing the ship for battle. He walked forward to the Captain's Wheel and took it in his hands, ready to steer his ship into the fray to save the lives of his lovers, one old and one new. He closed his eyes, his mind lost to the precious moments before when Jack had kissed him, the taste of rum and salt-slick lips plaguing his thoughts, and when a slender arm reached round his neck and placed a dagger to his throat, he snapped out of his reverie and grabbed the wrist in his palm, pulling its owner around into his field of vision.

"Ah, Miss Swann." Her eyes widened and she glared at him, trying to pull away. Jess curled his lip and looked over at Will's ship to see the other captain lounging on the rail of his ship, watching the scene play out. Jess shot him a questioning glance and Will Turner shrugged, stretching and turning his back on Elizabeth Swann forever. "It seems the one man who would have saved you once, will leave you to your fate."

"Jack-" she muttered. "Jack will forgive me…He will save me…"

"Hey, Greengage! Tell ol' what's-'er-face to have fun sucking the shrimp off the floor o' the briny deep, will you?" Will called in a very well done imitation of Captain Jack Sparrow. The _Pearl_ itself, was at this moment swinging itself around to the side of _Poseidon's Blessing._ Jack and the intermittent crew, who looked very disreputable, that he had picked up at World's End worked the ship into a position alongside of Jess and her Captain docked and crossed onto the _Blessing_.

"I see ye still have this old clam shell to deal with, Jess." He smirked at the sight of Greengage holding a struggling Elizabeth. "Aw, let 'er go, mate. Our destiny awaits us." He glared at her and stomped over the creaking driftwood boards toward her. "I could kill ye for doin' what you did, Lizzie. Know that. I won't save you from Jess's wrath, or Will, because then you would be free to feel the burn of my ire, savvy?" He turned away from her stricken face and watched as Will boarded the ship from his side. "By the way, whelp, your ship…she needs a name."

"She has one." He too glared at Elizabeth Swann and turned a loving eye on Jack. "It's called the _Sea Sparrow._"

"Hmm, I like it." Jack turned to see the _Dutchman_ on the horizon. "So boys, what's the plan? Pretty soon, we'll have the Kraken on our tail again…Are we going to fight Jones?"

"We have to get at the heart. Where is it?" Elizabeth stood, her eyes drying quickly with the aid of her frosty defiance. "I aim to make this right, with all of you, so I-"

"Oh, catch a case of scurvy and choke on your own diseased tongue, you filthy two-faced wench!" Greengage shouted. "The only way to make this right is to die, and I don't aim to rescue you from World's End. Good riddance." He spat on the deck at her feet and turned away.

"No, wait…" They turned to see Jack staring off in the opposite direction. "An English ship…" His eyes lit up as realization swept through him. "NORRINGTON!" He turned and glanced at the others as they watched the ship approach fast over the leagues that separated them. "What did Beckett want, my boys, tell me that?"

"The compass." Will shrugged.

"NO! he wanted the compass to find Jones's heart!" Jack shrieked in a frenzy.

"So he could run the sea…The East India Company would be the largest nautical power in existence with the help of Davy Jones…" Greengage whispered in horror. "Cutler Beckett?" he asked, giving Jack a significant look. The other man nodded.

"Fabulous. Another of your lovers with five miles between us…" Will and Elizabeth looked at each other quizzically and then at Jack.

"Later for explanations. A ship of England is coming to face Jones. Why?" Jack shrugged, his question totally rhetoric. "Because they have the heart! Even if they don't know the _Dutchman _by sight, they know the tales and can identify it! Any ship with anything to lose would steer clear of it! But they're coming right for us!"

"But how did they get it?" Jess quizzed, pegging this as one of Jack's conspiracy theories. But Will answered.

"He took the chest to ward off Jones' creatures…But Jack, your jar of dirt! You thought Jones' heart was in it! What if he stole the heart, and then just dumped the chest off so they would stop chasing him, and took it to Beckett?"

"And Beckett would have pardoned him…" Elizabeth smirked bitterly. "Well, then I guess I shall be saved, whether I want to or no."

"What in blazes does that mean?" Will whirled on her, his eyes harsh.

"Who do you think is captaining that ship? Norrington, with full pardon and carte blanche to do whatever he wants so long as he coerces Jones. Who does he hate? You and Jack. Who does he love? Me. And now, I should rather guess you lot wouldn't mind him taking me-" she cut off in mid-sentence and swallowed, looking through the trio. "Captain?" All three men turned and came face to face with the hate-filled eyes of Davy Jones. His tentacles curled and danced angrily and he smirked.

"Where is it, Sparrow?" Jones said in his peculiar voice. He reached out with his claw and gripped the front of Will's jacket. "Ah, hello, Mr. Turner…I'm sure your father can't wait to see you back on board.." He laughed and threw the boy away from him. "But first, I have matters to attend to with your captain."

"Ah, but Mr. Jones, we are **all** Captains here." Jack Sparrow bowed and motioned toward Will and Jess. "We are actually co-captains in our own little militia of sorts, and very soon, all three ships should be firing at your very own dear pile of cracked driftwood and barnacles." He waved his hat frantically and suddenly, booming cannon shots were heard as the three ships began their frenzied pummeling of the _Flying Dutchman._ All around the foursome, creatures began appearing out of the very ship itself. They knew without looking that the fight had already begun aboard the _Pearl _and the _Sparrow_. Four swords unsheathed themselves and they broke apart, fighting feverishly against the cursed crew.

"Jones is mine!" yelled Jess, attacking the Captain furiously.

"Ah, wondrous, and when I kill you, you may be obliged to join my crew, dear Captain Greengage. Any friend of Jack's is a friend of mine!" Their swords clashed as Jones pressed Greengage back, until Jess came in contact with the rail. Their blades, locked, pressed him into the wood harshly and he could smell Jones' foul breath, the tentacles of his beard snaking out to touch his face. The ship jarred unexpectedly beneath them and Jones stumbled back, Jess springing forth and attacking again, pressing his advantage across the deck of his ship.

"C'mon, Jones, you hardly seem worth the trouble." He spun and parried and thrust against his adversary with every ounce of love he had for Jack, and every ounce that was taking root for Will.  
"You are a fool!" They broke apart and were about to rejoin the battle when a voice was heard yelling Jones' name.

"Davy Jones! I call for parley with you!" Commodore James Norrington stood at the prow of the ship, holding something in his hand and waving it slowly. Jones's eyes widened and he took a step forward. Norrington placed a dagger to the heart he held, smiling widely.

"Do it, mate!" Jack called. "If you don't he'll find some way to turn it around! But I'll still be rootin' for you!" Jones whirled around and smacked Jack in the temple with hi claw, knocking the pirate cold. Will took a step forward but was grabbed by one of Jones' crew. Greengage looked around and saw that he was surrounded by many of the strange men. He sighed and smiled. At least he would die protecting Jack…and Will Turner.

He roared and let loose with all of his fury and strength, his sword flashing in the fog that Jones's appearance had conjured and he felled five, six, ten, twelve of the evil crew before he could see Will before him, also hacking away at the fish-men hybrids. They cut a path to Jack, finding Elizabeth Swann already there, fighting off the creatures as well.

"Why don't you help Jones? I could've sworn both you and he wanted Jack dead!" Greengage yelled. Elizabeth only glared at him and kept fighting. After a moment, the fell crew stepped away from them and Davy Jones waded through the crowd, his eyes filled with anger and tinged with sadness. He glanced down at Jack Sparrow.

"It looks like my…commodore…wants you dead, mate." Davy Jones spat the word as id it were the most hated in all the world. And perhaps in that moment it was. "And seeing as its either you, or me this time…" He raised his sword.

"But its not." Elizabeth gasped, her hair falling in her eyes. "Do you honestly think Norrington would kill you now? He needs you to make himself more powerful in the British Navy and more of an asset to the East India Company." Jones glanced at her. "And when he's done with you, he'll hand you off to Cutler Beckett, and he'll usurp your freedom." Her eyes flashed and she stepped close to him. "And your freedom is all you have left in this world, is it not, Captain Jones?" He looked at her silently, respect dawning in his usually cold eyes. "You lost your lover, as I have, " she swallowed and glanced at Will. "And Norrington will have me as well, or try. He wants the same thing from us. Our freedom. I will not give it to him. I would rather die. Is a woman less afraid of death than you are?" Jones turned his impassive face away and glared at his crewmen. "Do not look to them. They do not care for you, they fear you. How would **she **feel if she could see what you have become? How would this woman you lost feel? You stole all these men's lives to stave off the frost of loneliness, and took their freedom to maintain your own façade of stoic piracy. Turn from them, Jones. Face your destiny. Die here, or serve another master, who will be as cruel to you as you have been to your crewmen." Jones looked at Norrington, so sure in his military splendor, so calculated. He took a few steps forward and Norrington squeezed the heart in his closed fist. Jones stumbled and fell to his knees.

"Which do I fear most…Death, or servitude…" Jones muttered as his eyes raked the deck as if it would grow a mouth and give him the answer. His body trembled with the weight of this choice.

"He can't decide…" Jones' crewmen glanced around at each other.

"Look at you, Jones," yelled Will taking up Elizabeth's argument. "Your men are losing faith in their Captain. You killed them all, and cannot endure one of the two things they have endured. You have a choice between death and allegiance to a fool, but they had to abide by both." The crewmen grumbled and glared at Jones. "They died, and served on your ship to prolong their half-lives…but you cannot serve, Jones. A Captain cannot serve as crewman on your ship. You cannot deny the truth. This is the end. They see your cowardice, they will no longer serve you."

"And without them, you cannot release your little beastie, the Kraken," Jack sang out, standing up shakily. "Your jig is up, mate. What will you do now?" Jones stood and stepped into nothingness.

"He's trying to escape!" someone yelled.

"To what end, mate? He can't crew his ship alone, can he?" Jack drawled. He pointed up at Norrington. Davy Jones grasped him and disappeared again to stand before Elizabeth, Norrington in his clutches. He shoved the commodore to the deck and Norrington rolled over onto his back, clutching the heart weakly in his hand. He tried to stand but found the swords of Will, Jack And Elizabeth pointed at his throat. Jones turned away and looked out over the open ocean for what he knew would be the last time. He turned to the assembled men and the four who had brought him to this moment.

"If you would be so kind, Miss Swann." He indicated the heart in Norrington's hand. The commodore began breathing harshly, and Elizabeth laughed at him.

"Never thought the tables would be turned so, eh, Jones?" Jack drawled. "I hope you remember me in your hellish after-existence."

"Aye, ye wily bastard. I will always remember today as the day I almost…" Elizabeth raised her sword, "caught Captain Jack Sparrow." And she plunged it through Norrington's hand around the heart, locking them both to the deck. Jones gasped and looked up at the sky, his eyes rolling back into his head. He leaned backward, clutching his chest silently, stumbling up against the rail of _Poseidon's Blessing._ His eyes closed and he fell into the sea, his body changing into that of an old, tired man as he plunged downward and then into fleshless bones, and then finally into dust that was swept away by the ocean's currents.

"Well, glad that's over." Elizabeth sighed and ignoring Norrington's screams, she stepped over him and glanced at Jack, Will and Jess. "It seems I have a transport awaiting my return to Port Royal and civilized society." She nodded at the ship that seemed to be readying itself for a fast getaway.

"No, me lass, you don't." Jack pointed at the _Dutchman's_ triple guns that were emerging and taking aim at the ship. Moments later, Elizabeth flinched at the sounds of the barrage and the screams as the men died, a few escaping onto longboats and rescuing the survivors. "Looks like you'll be ferrying 'em over."

"What?" Elizabeth glanced at Jack, perplexed.

"The original chore of the _Flying Dutchman_ was for its Captain and crew to ferry the souls of the dead to the afterlife. Jones didn't do his job, hence his fishy façade." Jack laughed. "The person who stabs the heart, that would be you, darling, has to take on the job."

"So, why did you want it?" she asked.

"To call his giant sea-beast off me arse, and to gain immortality." Elizabeth and Will gaped.

"Immortality?" Elizabeth glanced around at the former damned sailors, who were turning into normal sailors and smiling at her before her very eyes. "What are they smiling about?"

"Because you've returned them to normal." Jess stepped forward. "We didn't really have time to council you, but seeing as Jones saw fit for you to take on the _Dutchman's _work, there wouldn't have been a difference, and better the devil we know, than the devil we don't." He gestured at the men around him. "Or hell, even some of the devils we know would have been a worse choice." He looked down at the now silent Norrington who had blacked out from loss of blood and shock. "You have now been saddled with ferrying the dead to the afterlife, and any sailor you meet, you can give him the choice of going straight there, or redeeming his soul by serving on your ship for a starting time of 100 years. You know the rest of the bargain."

"I can only touch land and the ship make port every ten years…" She smiled grimly. "Well, there's nothing left on land for me anyway." She gasped. "My father! Will, you must go and tell him what has become of me!" She grasped Will by his shirt and stared grimly into his eyes. "You may no longer love me, but you owe my father your life, and you love him. Please, go to him!" He nodded and stood away from her.

"Now, Captain, there's the not-so-small matter of **my** father." He hadn't seen his father during the fighting, and he wondered what had become of him. Elizabeth, not knowing how she knew, nodded at her first mate.

"Johnson, fetch master Turner from the brig and bring him to his son. He is free to live." She glanced at Jack. "Am I allowed to do that?" He nodded.

"You hold the power of life and death over your crew, dearie." He smiled crookedly. "You could consider anyone's debt null and void, but most of the men on that boat…er, ship…won't leave it, ever. They'd rather stay on board than give in to death…"

"Most of 'em have lost too many games of Liar's Dice to leave it unless you let them, anyway." Will turned at the sound of his father's voice and they embraced warmly, Will crying into his father's shoulder quietly.

"And what of Norrington?" Jack asked, kicking the unconscious man.

"Do what you will with him. I won't take him aboard my ship to serve, he isn't to be trusted." She grimaced. "When and if he dies, and I have no choice but to take him, I will, but I wish to prolong that moment for as long as possible."

"A woman Captain." Gibbs limped tiredly across the deck towards them. "Of the _Dutchman_ itself no less. Why look at her, she certainly has had a woman's touch added." They all spared a look at the ship. She shone in the dying sunlight, a beautiful vessel, no longer its moldy, rotting form. Elizabeth looked around to see her men watching her.

"Well, everyone back onto home deck." She sighed. "We have souls to ferry home." They cheered and melted back into the ship, reappearing, she could only assume onboard her ship. She looked at Will, Jack and Jess., sighing. "I guess we should get started. I wish I could say I hope we meet again, but that would mean you were dead…" She trailed off, her eyes only for Jack in that moment. She placed a hand to her heart, the thumping organ appearing in her fist. She sighed and handed it to him without comment.

"Elizabeth…"

"I killed you once, now you have the power to avenge yourself if you wish, and have your immortality to boot." She turned away and a fog swallowed her form. They watched the _Dutchman _begin to move away, to begin its eternal chore.

"Well, she made it right, didn't she, Jack?" Jess whispered, folding himself into the other Captain's arms.

"Yes, she did." Jack held the heart, speechless for the first time in his life. He swallowed past the lump in his chest and dropped the heart into his pocket for the moment. Will came up on his other side and joined the hug.

"She gave you her heart in the end, Jack. I knew she would." Will chuckled quietly. "What are we going to do now."

"We are going to plot a course for Tortuga and sell your ship, and then make haste to that beautiful island Barbosa marooned ol' what's-'er-face and I on and bury it, luv, and then we are going to go and pirate until we can't pirate no more."

"As long as we do it together, Captain Sparrow. But what of Jess's ship?" He looked over at the aforementioned Captain in time to see Jess raise his ring and snap his finger calmly. Before he knew what he was about, they were all standing on the deck of the _Pearl, _and there were no other ships in sight.

"We don't have to sell anything. My ring is a portal to my own private cove in my mind." He smiled. "No one can get to my ship or yours, and when we need either of them, we can 'summon' them, I guess you'd call it."

"That's some ring you've got yourself there," said Jack eyeing it jokingly. "How would you like to trade it for a roll in the old hay?"

"Nothing doing, Jack. I'd trade me life for a roll in the hay, but this ship was there for me when no one else was, as was my crew."

The three men listened to their crews amalgamate themselves and acclimatize to the new men around them. Then Jack, Jess and Will were separated and walking the deck, three Captains in their element.

"Men, brace the foreyard!"

"Drop sails!"

"Captain Sparrow, do we have our heading?" Gibbs yelled.

"Aye, Gibbs, the isle ye lot marooned me on, what feels lie centuries ago! Set sail!"

The three smiled at each other and Jack, needing a moment walked to the prow of the _Pearl_ and held Elizabeth's heart in his hands.

"I'll hide it for ye…Elizabeth…" Jack was joined after a while by Will and Jess, who grasped his hands on either side, long after he had returned the heart to his coat. And if he squinted, old Jack could swear he saw the _Dutchman_ hovering on the horizon, it's sails waving mournfully in the wind.

SO that's the end. What do you think? There may be an epilogue because we still haven't dealt with Beckett and Mayor Swann, or Norrington, and we still need a slashy scene with all three men. REVIEW PLEASE and tell me if you want one last chapter of Jack, Jess and Will before I abandon this story! I have some things planned out, so don't disappoint!


	5. Loose Ends Tied, A Hundred Year Headache

-1Lord Cutler Beckett jumped at the sound of his door being flung open so hard it banged against the wall. He turned, retaining his calm demeanor. His eyes took in the sight of Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and an unnamed black pirate dragging James Norrington in by his arms. As one, they flung him at the corrupt lord's feet, angry eyes boring holes into him. He watched as Mercer stepped to his side, prepared to fight.

"Hello, Beckett." Jack stepped forward and around Beckett's antique cherry wood desk, a smile on his face. Sparrow ran a hand down Beckett's cheek, planting a slight kiss on the man's lips. "Miss me?" Jack laughed and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"How did you escape Jones? He was to kill you." Beckett snarled these words into Jack's face and backed away.

"With the help of the Dutchman's new Captain, one Miss Elizabeth Swann. We've come for her father." The man's eyes widened and then shrunk to twin pools of evil satisfaction. Jack lifted his gun and pointed it at Beckett. As one, Mercer's gun trained on Jack, and Jess and Will's guns pointed at the Beckett and his bodyguard. Jack, Will and Jess all pulled their triggers and Mercer fell dead. Beckett, wounded in the shoulder and arm, fell to his knees. "Where is he?"

"You're too late. He's in the square about to be hung." He glared at Will Turner, who spun on his heel and ran from the room. Jess almost followed, but instead ran across the room, not wasting time with stairs and crowds, and leapt over the balcony's edge, landing and running the short distance to the center of town. Jack gripped Beckett by his shirt and dragged him to the balcony to better see what was to occur. He grabbed one of Beckett's expensive drapes and wrapped it thrice around Beckett's throat.

"They will be too late." Beckett growled. "And I want to see your face when you know you've failed. I want you to hurt, just as you hurt me all those years ago, when you worked for me…For the East India Company."

They watched as Will and Jess reached the Governor, and the older man smiled down at them as the Executioner pulled the lever and the ground swung out from under him. Jack looked away as Will shrieked in disbelief.

"I want you to know how it broke me when you betrayed me. You, beautiful and proud in the H.M.S. _Wicked Wench_." Jack winced at the use of the _Black Pearl_'s original name. It seemed like a lifetime ago...

"I'm sorry, Cutler." Jack ripped away Beckett's wig, freeing the man's brown tresses, and pressing him against the railing, Cutler's back against his stomach. "I couldn't sail for you. I couldn't ferry slaves all my life. I couldn't be the man you wanted me to be, the man you've become."

"You could still be mine, Jack. We could take over Elizabeth…Own the sea as one."

"Now, considering the consequences and repercussions of such a romantic and profitable union, and the fact that you sicced Jones and his barnacle-encrusted crew, as well as his sea-beastie on me, I don't think I can trust you to remain true to your word."

"Jack, you loved me once. You know you can trust me." Cutler writhed against Jack, trying to turn the pirate's mind to sex and happier things…He could trust Beckett to take care of them, but what would it mean for he, Jess and Will, their newfound love and partnership?

"Yes. I can. You're dishonest, and a dishonest man, you can always trust to be dishonest. it's the honest ones you have to look out for…You never know when you've suddenly become one."

A tear fell from his eye, and with all of his anger and grief he lifted Beckett in both hands and threw him over the railing., the drape tightening and squeezing. Jack heard the man scream and the loud crack as his neck broke, cutting off all sound, and he walked from the room, to find Will.

He arrived in the city's center to find that only moments had passed. Will and Jess were fighting what seemed to be the whole of the British Royal Navy. Their crew had joined the fray, and Jack didn't see any of it. He looked up at the gallows and saw Governor Weatherby Swan hanging there. The sunlight shone in his eye, and he looked away, glancing back to find a swaying and frayed edge of rope.

"Jack, we have to get him out! Beckett's men are too many!" Jess yelled. Jack whirled and found Governor Swan fighting alongside Will and Jess. He looked up at the gallows and then down at the fighting again. He shook his head furiously.

"Too much rum."

He joined them and they fought their way up the stairs to the same fateful platform where once long ago, a friend had been unable to breathe…

"Never knew you knew how to fight, Mr. Swan," Jack gasped cheekily. The Governor looked at him and smiled self-deprecatingly.

"I had forgotten how. I've been so weak for so long." He laughed aloud and drove his sword through another soldier.

"Beckett's dead!" came a shriek from behind them, and all the fighting stopped as the men turned to see their Lord hanging from the banister. They turned again to the men they had been fighting and eyed Governor Swan, whose eyes were filled with a gleam none of them had ever seen.

"Governor Swan, you can either stay and try to explain this to His Majesty, and either be reinstated as Governor or sentenced to death, or any number of uncertain things…" Will began, but Jack cut him off.

"Or you can live a life of ill-repute as pirate on the open seas, away from these corrupt dealings, free and strong, always nearing the horizon, with us."

Governor Swann looked at them before stepping up on the ledge. He glared out on the soldiers.

"Gentlemen…" He ripped off his powdered wig and hat and tossed it to the ground. "You will always remember today as the day you almost hung the pirate, and traitor to the crown, Weatherby Swan."

"And his Captains, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Jess Greengage!" And as a collective body, the four men leapt from the ledge into the sea. At the last possible moment, James Norrington ran through the crowd of shocked men and followed them over.

"Sparrow!" he shrieked as he fell. The foursome hit the water and all drifted up, the _Pearl_ in the cove, awaiting them. They hung onto riggings that hoisted them up, and watched as Norrington slammed into the sharp rocks, dying instantly.

"Well, I _was _rooting for him, but I see it was to no avail," Jack muttered solemnly.

Back on the ship, the three men had shown Swan to his quarters, explained Elizabeth's absence, and had been shooed away when they apologized for the lack of comfort on board. Weatherby had since been seen making merry with the crew, a bottle of spiced Tortuga rum in hand, seemingly trying to forget his daughter's dismal situation. As they steadily put leagues between themselves and Port Royal, Jack, Will and Jess stumbled tiredly into the Captain's chambers. Clothes flew in every direction and within moments, they Jess and Will were on the bed. Jack stood back and watched for a moment, his eyes shining with happiness.

Will Turner and Jess Greengage kissed deeply, their erections already at full mast and sliding against each other. The moans covered Jack's skin in goose bumps. He shivered and joined them on the bed, behind Jess., still not touching either of them. Greengage reached into Jack's bedside table and pulled out a container, smearing its contents on his fingers. He slicked Will's entrance with the lubrication, sliding a single finger in, and then two.

"I don't need this…Just please, Jess…I want you." Jess smiled and removed his fingers. Lowering his upper body against Will's he slid inside the younger man, and simultaneously offered his own body up to Jack. Their bodies having conformed to each other years before, and Jack being the only man Jess had ever given himself to in this way, Jack slid inside him perfectly, no pain or discomfort. The all remained motionless, savoring this sensation. Then Will began to whimper, his hands wrapping around Jess, his legs around the other Captain's waist. Jack began to move inside Jess and Jess followed his lead, pumping into Will with all of his might. Jack bent over Jess's shoulder and kissed Will harshly, and then Jess turned his head to receive a kiss of his own. Jack's hand reached down and rested on top of Jess's and they both pumped Will's weeping manhood, their combined pressure and heat, bringing Will over the edge as jess hit a golden spot inside him. Almost perfectly in sync, Jack hit the same spot inside of Jess. Jess threw his head back and screamed out, his body spasming around Jack, squeezing the man's cock. Jack was the last come, moaning and yelling out colorful expletives. Will collapsed back onto the bed, Jess on top of him, and Jack on top of them both. Unwilling to break the connection, they remained inside each other, catching their breath. When they were finally able to move and speak, they pulled apart and Jess and Jack lay on either side of Will, tangled bodies, tired and triumphant.

"Hello, Elizabeth." The Captain of the _Flying Dutchman _turned and groaned in annoyance. She knew that voice from another life…the life of a Governor's daughter. She watched as James Norrington, in all his Naval finery strode across the deck toward her. "I'm here to serve aboard your newly acquired ship ."

"Very well, Mr. Norrington." She rolled her eyes and glared at him. "You'll never leave me be, will you? One hundred years of you…"

"One hundred years of me. Maybe even more…I hear of a game here they call…Liar's Dice? Maybe we will have enough time for you to reconcile yourself to the idea of being mine, at last." Elizabeth would make an announcement that very night that anyone caught playing Liar's Dice for the next one hundred years would be fed to the Kraken and thereby sent to the Locker for eternity. Much to the former Commodore's annoyance, he couldn't find a man aboard willing to play with him.

A/N: This is the end! YAY! Planning other stories where they all meet up again. I mean, Elizabeth has to see her father again, right? And maybe she'll find a love of her own…or maybe not since I don't like that bitch…Anyways, review PLEASE! Like 453 hits, and 4 reviews…NOT COOL, youse guys! I'm gonna miss this story…


End file.
